The main objective of the proposed research is to develop a small, inexpensive, hand-held, battery-operated, visual communication device -- to be used in face-to-face communication and telephone communication by individuals who are deaf, or who cannot talk well enough to be understood. A prototype model will be built. Experiments will be performed to compare several types of keyboards and visual displays which could be used on such a device.